Because nothing is cuter than a sleeping Kurt Hummel
by KlaineDrarryMerthur
Summary: Kurt is having a horrible day. He woke up late, had no coffee and stayed up all night finishing homework. Kurt is exhausted and falls asleep on Blaine during Warbler rehearsal and it is the most adorable thing ever. Klaine. Kurt/Blaine. Warblers. Fluff. Sleepy!Kurt


Because nothing is cuter than a sleeping Kurt Hummel

Kurt falls asleep on Blaine during warbler rehearsal and it's the most adorable thing ever.

**AN-Oh hai der! I'm not really sure where this came from, but the idea was so adorable I had to write it. So I probably should be studying for a math test and doing my Italian essay but meh. THUG LIFE.**

It was a Wednesday afternoon and so far, it had been a terrible day for Kurt. He had spent the previous night awake finishing a history paper that he had forgotten about along with other homework. So he didn't get a wink of sleep. On the drive to school he got every single red light and got to school late without his morning dose of coffee as they had ran out at home and he didn't have enough time to stop for it at the Lima Bean. When he got to his French class everyone had all ready partnered up and he was stuck with Bryan, a shaggy-haired blond boy that was so dumb he probably didn't even know he took French. In history his teacher was away and they had a terrible sub, and they didn't even end up having to hand up the assignment he had stayed up all night working on. In gym his teacher, Mrs. Seidel, was especially bitchy that lesson and decided to make them run laps all lesson.

So here he was in glee club, exhausted. He was sharing one of the fancy leather couches with Blaine listening to Wes go on about preparing for regionals.

"Hey, you okay?" Blaine asks quietly, nudging the countertenor.

"Yea. Just a little tired." Kurt sighs rubbing his face and leaning on to Blaine a little more. So Blaine went back to listening to Wes, not giving what Kurt had said anymore thought.

Kurt barely even noticed that Wes was still talking. His eyes were struggling to stay open and everything was hazy. All he could feel was the warmth of his boyfriend's side as he leaned on him. So he let that pleasant thought lull him to sleep.

Wes had finished ranting about set lists and nursing homes, and the blazered boys were getting up and getting into positions to practice. Until they realised Kurt and Blaine were still seated and weren't making a move to get up.

"C'mon Blaine! Get up! It's rehearsal now not Klaine time." Wes scolded the two. A few of the other boys giggled at his words.

"Not so loud!" Blaine stage whispers, sitting oddly still.

"Why? It's rehearsal. We sing, it gets loud, what are you talking about?" Wes asks, confused.

"I-Um-Kurt. Kurt's fallen asleep." Blaine answers softly, gazing down at said boy.

The Warblers collectivley 'awwwwed' at the sight.

Kurt has his head resting on Blaine's shoulder, his face in Blaine's neck and his arms around Blaine's waist.

Kurt sniffles and adjusts himself around Blaine in his sleep.

Jeff's eyes were a little damp.

This had to be the most adorable thing in the world. No baby, puppy or teddy could even hope to top this.

"That's honestly the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Nick squeals.

"Shh! Don't wake him!" Jeff shushes him.

"Wait let me go get my camera!" David says running out of the room.

"Guys! Just let him be!" Blaine says but his pleas are left unheard as the warblers were still fawning over their adorable countertenor.

"Look at him! He deserves some kind of award for being so cute!" Thad announces giggling.

"Are you sure you're straight?" Nicks asks.

"Yes! I have a girlfriend! Doesn't mean I can't appreciate the sight of an adorable boy falling asleep on his boyfriend." Thad explains.

"Guys! Stop fighting-" Jeff puts himself between the boys "And look at Kurt!"

Kurt had now drawn his legs up towards his chest and on top of Blaine's lap, curling into hip and leaning on him even more. He looked tiny curled up in a little ball like that!

"Awwwwwww!"

"Guys!" Blaine tries to stop them gawking.

"You're waking him up!"

He was right. Kurt was shifting around making annoyed noises.

"Five more minutes dad." He mumbles sleepily, throwing a hand out waving away 'his dad'.

Their 'awwing' got impossibly louder.

"Guys! We really should be practicing!" Wes yells, banging his gavel.

"No!" Blaine tries, but Kurt woke up and fell off the chair with yelp.

"Wha happen?" Kurt asks blearily, rubbing his eyes with his hand.

"You fell asleep" Blaine answers him and then glaring at Wes.  
"But _he_ woke you up."

"I'm sorry but even though we lost regionals we have a song-off with Crawford and if our songs aren't perfect I will cut off all your hair Blaine Anderson!" Wes threatens.

"NOT HIS HAIR!" Kurt yells and then quickly covers his mouth. His eyes widening when he realized how loud he was.

"D-Did I say that out loud?" Kurt stutters.

"Yes. Never realised you liked my hair that much." Blaine laughs, helping his boyfriend of the floor.

"I do, when it's not plastered down to your head in a helmet of gel." Kurt teases.

"But you love me anyways." Blaine teases back, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist pulling him in closer.

"I do." Kurt smiles and then leans in for a kiss.

The Warbler 'awwwwed' for what seemed like the millionth time that rehersal.

**A/N- Ehh I probably should have made that longer. But I'm too lazy and tired and have too much homework.**

**I also should be writing the next chapter of In A State Of Undress. Gosh. I'm just so rebel. If it weren't so stupid, I'd say YOLO.**

**Ok bye.**

**REVIEW MY PREETIES. *Evil laugh***


End file.
